villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Collective
The Shadow Collective was an alliance of underworld organizations assembled by Darth Maul using a mix of persuasion and brute force. Maul struck a deal with Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla and won the support of the Pyke Syndicate, then subjugated Black Sun and the Hutt Clan by force of arms. The Collective took over Mandalore, but its heyday was short-lived, and it fragmented after Maul’s defeat by Darth Sidious. The Shadow Collective was a criminal organization that was created by Darth Maul for his plot of revenge and domination. He formed the group first by enlisting the splinter group, Death Watch with a faction of the Black Sun and spice traders of the Pyke Family soon following. In addition to these, a group of Hutt enforcers, provided by Jabba the Hutt, were also rallied into the cause. Absorbed the largest such community, like the Death Watch , Black Sun , Syndicate rations and part Cartel Hutt , shadow The team was created to make a political revolution on the planet Mandalore , at that time was under the control of the pacifist faction " New Mandalorians ." After the successful capture of Mandalore, the organization began to gradually disintegrate, which was caused by an inconsistency between two leaders: Darth Maul after planet capturing going to send troops Collective other neutral worlds, sparking an outcry from the leader of the Death Watch Pre Vizsla , who from the beginning wanted to be limited only Mandalore. Differences of opinion have led to the death of Vizsla the hands of Mola and the fragmentation of the community, which has split into two camps: those who wish to overthrow the Mola, who became the new ruler of the planet, and supporters datomirtsa who became elite Mandalorian supercommandos . Leaders of other criminal groups that were part of the community, were arrested. Soon Darth Sidious arrived on Mandalore, killed Savage crimp and captured Maul. History Formation Around the year 20 BBY, rogue Sith lords Darth Maul and Savage Opress were found nearly dead in their escape pod after their disasterous escape from Florrum where they were found Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan Kryze, members of the Mandalorian terrorist organization Death Watch, and were brought back to the Death Watch camp on Zabar for treatment. There, the two Nightbrothers would discuss how both the Death Watch and the Nightbrothers both hate Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi for that he's done to them in the past and thus, they agree to team up and embark on a mission to grow their new alliance creating the Shadow Collective. Mission to Mustafar Following the creation of the alliance between the Nightbrothers and the Death Watch, both set out on a mission to the planet of Mustafar where they seek to convince the Black Sun crime cyndigate to join them. Upon arrival, Darth Maul went with Pre Vizsla and Savage Opress to meet with the leaders of the Black Sun and were escorted there by the Captain of the Guard, Ziton Moj. There, the three of them talked to the Black Sun leader, Xomit Grunseit, but he refused and ordered them out but the three of them quickly prevented that and Savage threw his lightsaber across the room and beheaed Grunseit and the other Black Sun leaders. With onlu MOj left, he joined them and thus the Shadow Collective had grown. Alliance with the Pykes After news got out that Death Watch and the Black Sun had joined forces, the Pyke Syndicate had traveled to Zanbar where the Shadow Collective was originally based on and their leader, Lom Pyke, approached Maul and said that he and his syndicate were intersted in joining and so they were allowed into the Shadow Collective and they soon joine forces following the mission into Hutt space to grow the organization. Mission to Nal Hutta Following the growth of the new alliance, Darth Maul lead the Shadow Collective and its forces to the planet of Nal Hutta where they had planned on meeting with the members of the Hutt Ruling Council to convince them to join their alliance and have access to Hutt space which made up large portions of the galaxy. The council had rejected them and thus sent out their bounty hunters and guards to fight them off but all of the guards were easily slaughtered by the Death Watch soldiers there and the council members retreated with only one of them, Oruba, being captured. He then gave the location of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine in his palace. Mission to Tatooine After finding the location of Jabba's palace on Tatooine, the Shadow Collective had sent their forces to the planet where they landed outside of his palace and began taking control after they wipped out the security forces that were present on the platform and Maul proceeded to enter with both Savage and Vizsla. The three of them eventually broke in and confronted Jabba where they threatened to kill him and thus forced him into joining them and having the Shadow Collective to gain access to Hutt controlled space. Takeover of Mandalore After successfully gaining enough resources and support and growing the new criminal empire to its right size, Darth Maul would then plot to have members of the Shadow Collective, primarily the Black Sun and Pyke Syndicate, ravage Sundari and make Satine look like a weak leader and the Death Watch as heroes and saviors. The takeover had began when members of the Pyke Syndicate had attacked outside ports and overran them quickly while Black Sun members attacked civilians in the public square and Savage robbed a bank as a means of preventing the New Mandalorians from sending out reinforcements to prevent the takeover. Following this, Satine's forces were overran and thus, Death Watch stepped in and had all of the criminals captured to make Death Watch look like heroes and thus, gained the support of the people. Vizlsa deployed squads to stop the criminals and had Ziton Moj, Lom Pyke and Savage Opress arrested. Maul was soon betrayed by Vizsla who had him imprisoned, but the two soon broke out of prison with former Prime Minister Almec and they confronted Vizsla. In a duel, Maul killed Vizsla and proclaimed himself Mandalore and the leader of the Death Watch. Bo-Katan and her Night Owls refused to join and fled. Maul would then have his soldiers repaint their armor red. Intervention of Sidious Later Darth Sidious had sensed his one time apprentice Darth Maul and tracked his whereabouts to Mandalore, intent to confront the rogue Sith. Setting down at the docks, Sidious was confronted by two super commandos whom he immediately caught in a telekinetic choke-hold before taking a speeder to the Palace. In the throne room, Darth Maul sensed a familiar presence and was realized that it was Sidious. At that moment, the commandos flanking the door were suddenly lifted into the air and strangled as Sidious strode in. Maul knelt before him, proclaiming to have conquered the New Mandalorians in an effort to prove himself worthy to rejoin his former Sith Master.However, with an apprentice of his own in his brother Savage Opress, and a budding criminal empire in the form of the Shadow Collective, Maul was now a rival, so Sidious pushed Maul and Opress into the vaulted windows with the Force initiating a two-against-one lightsaber duel. Sidious broke the saber lock by first attacking Maul, then Savage. The younger brother jumped back while Savage slipped trying to defend himself. After a brief pause, Maul initiated an offensive on Sidious, but the more experienced Dark Lord of the Sith merely blocked his powerful strikes and attempted a sweeping slash, but Maul jumped back to his brother. Sidious strode through the throne room quietly; as Maul and Savage attempted to attack him, Sidious telekinetically threw the brothers back to the opposite wall, then unleashed a fierce barrage of Force lightning at them. Both Maul and Savage were able to hold back the lightning blast, but Maul broke the stalemate and retaliated telekinetically, forcing Sidious to drop his weapons. With Sidious pinned down against the wall, Maul slowly advancing, Sidious cackled and used the Force to drop the chandelier Maul was walking underneath. He barely rolled out of the way in time before it collapsed on him. Savage recovered, jumped and attempted the killing blow on Sidious, but Maul dropping his telekinesis allowed Sidious to drop in time. While Savage slid along the wall with his lightsaber, Sidious recovered his weapons and retreated, with Maul in close pursuit. The duel progressed out onto the Palace balcony, where, as Sidious and Maul crossed blades, Opress charged into the former, sending him flying. However, as Sidious fell, he Force pulled the brothers from the balcony, and together they fell to the plaza below. As they landed, Opress ignited one end of his double-bladed weapon, stabbing it into the ground in a failed strike at Sidious. Sidious re-ignited his own blades, and counter-struck, but Opress ignited his lightsaber's second blade, blocking the blow. Both brothers tried to outmaneuver Sidious by attacking from his front and flank, but Sidious merely kicked Opress away when the brothers attacked. With Savage momentarily down, Maul attempted to finish the duel with an overhead power blow, but Sidious used the Force to push Maul into a stone wall, which he struck with enough force to cause him to temporarily lose consciousness. Sidious was now free to focus on defeating the hulking Opress. Opress charged with his lightsaber, but Sidious, with lightsabers disengaged, merely toyed with the Zabrak as he dodged a few clumsy strikes. As Sidious activated his blades and locked with Savage, he struck at full velocity. As Maul awoke, Sidious paralyzed the Zabrak's arms with well-placed kicks before impaling him with both lightsabers, while sneering and cackling at a horrified Maul. After mortally wounding Opress, Sidious threw him off the courtyard into the street below using the Force. He then allowed Maul to run past him to the fallen Opress. As the wounded Zabrak died, the enhancements provided by Mother Talzin dissipated in a green mist that swirled around the brothers. With his last breath, he communicated his regret that he was never worthy to be an apprentice to Maul, due to their differing personalities. As Maul knelt over the body of his fallen brother, Sidious spoke, reminding him of Darth Bane's millennium-old Rule of Two: there could only ever be two Sith Lords at a time. He revealed that Maul had been replaced after his defeat, before he jumped down to continue the duel. Enraged, Maul ignited the darksaber and engaged Sidious once again. For a while, his use of Jar'Kai allowed him to hold his own against the elder Sith until the two entered a bladelock. Sidious overpowered Maul and forced his blades down towards the hilts of Maul's sabers, before forcing them apart and away. He finished the duel by telekinetically flinging Maul against a stone mural before depositing the broken Maul at his feet. Despite Maul's pleas for mercy, he stated that among the Sith there was no mercy, then started to torture Maul with Force lightning. As Maul screamed in pain, Sidious told him that he would not be killed, as the Sith Lord had other plans for his former apprentice. Rescueing Darth Maul After Darth Maul was defeated on Mandalore, he was captured by Sidious and taken to Stygeon Prime, a Separatist-controlled planet, and he was imrpisoned in the Spire. There, he was interrogated by Count Dooku where he demaned that Maul give the names and locations of all his associates and allies in the Shadow Collective and Sidious kept him alive due to the fact that he still had plans for his former apprentice. Dooku had tortured Maul via electrocution numerous times before returning to the command center on the Spire. Meanwhile, Mandalorian super commandos Rook Kast and Gar Saxon had managed to sneak in and break into the prison. There, they battled the droid security forces and rescued Maul and delivered him back to their base on Zanbar away from Separatist custody. Maul eventually found out that Almec had ordered the rescue operation as a token to pay back Maul for having Almec released from custody back on Mandalore. Maul's reunion with the Mandalorians however was cut short when Dooku had tracked him down and sent in General Grievous and a large detacthment of battle droids to the Shadow Collective base on Zanbar which resulted in the outbreak of a major battle. During the battle, both sides had engaged in heavy fighting and both had suffered heavy losses and Maul dueled Grievous. During the fight, Grievous had managed to overpower Maul and forced the renegade Sith lord into retreating with the remnants of his forces and they all escaped from Zanbar after one last bombing run. Defense of Ord Mantell After the lose on Zanbar, Maul and his forces decided to retreat and fled back to the Shadow Collective base on Orde Mantell. There, Maul met up with his allies in the Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate. There, Maul knew that Grievous and the Separatists would find them and thus, they planned for their defense for the upcoming battle. Knowing that her son was about to be attacked, Mother Talzin had sent in Nightbrother warriors to aid Maul and the Shadow Collective in their defense and soon, the Separatist fleet had arrived and began an orbital bombardment of the Shadow Collective base on Ord Mantell and droid landing crafts arrived and droid forces were quickly deployed. During the ensuing battle, the Shadow Collective forces held their ground as the Separatist troops fired upon them and layed waste to their defenses. Their defense was more of a slaughter than anything and the Shadow Collective troops had to hold the line despite suffering heavy losses. During the battle, Dooku hand landed on the planet's surface to face Maul one and one and kill him himself. Meanwhile, Grievous had gornw suspicious while observing the battle and noticed the lack of Mandalorian ships that Maul had used to escape. He was then taken by surprise when he and the fleet were ambushed by Mandalorian starfighters. Maul then had his ship, the Nightbrother, land on the Providence-class destroyer than Grievous was on and had boarded the ship himself to face off against the general while Dooku fought on the planet's surface and dueled the Nightbrother warriors only to have Dooku kill many of them. On the ship, Maul had force pushed away all of the droid crew members and had Grievous pinned and forced him to de-activate the droid army on the planet which had overrun and beaten the Shadow Collective troops and were going to execute them had they not been shut down. After the shut down, Grievous and Dooku were latered captured and were brought to Vizsla Keep 09. Notable Members *Darth Maul - Founder and Leader *Savage Opress - Co-Founder and Second-in-command *Pre Vizsla - Field Commander *Bo-Katan Kryse - Lieutenant *Ziton Moj - Black Sun Leader *Lom Pyke - Pyke Syndicate Leader *Gar Saxon - Mandalorian Super Commando *Rook Kast - Field Commander Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyers Category:Anarchist Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Knights Category:Traitor Category:Smugglers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Fascists Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker